la montée d'Herobrine
by Sans-le-squelette
Summary: la montée d'Herobrine un crossover entre minecraft,dragon ball super,one punch man et le monde incroyable de Gumball


**IL y a longtemps, très longtemps un dieu nommé Notch créa la planète Minecraftia, il était accompagné de son frère Herobrine qui n'avait aucun pouvoir en particulier il était seulement doué en combat. Un jour alors que Notch avait le dos tourné Herobrine fut tué par l'explosion d'un creeper. Notch était dans un énorme chagrin et pour lui rendre hommage il créa un personnage lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau et il l'avait nommé Steve. Notch lui avait donné des capacités comme une force hors du commun et une très très bonne maîtrise des arts martiaux. Un jour un monstre appelé l'entité 303 a réussie à récupérer le corp d'Herobrine et grâce à un sort il a réussie à le ressuscité en un être extrêmement puissant mais qui a les yeux blancs brillant et avec comme seule envie de régner dans tout les univers, Steve essaya de l'affronter mais Herobrine était beaucoup trop fort pour lui et il s'est fait battre très rapidement Jeb qui était le deuxième dieu de minecraft arriva tant bien que mal à faire disparaître Herobrine et depuis il n'est jamais revenue.**

 **dans une planète très très lointaine dans une ville appelé Elmore vivait Gumball Watterson un chat bleu âgée de 12 ans était entrain de jouer à un jeu vidéo avec son frère adoptif Darwin un poisson rouge qui a eu des poumons et des jambes grâce à l'extrême amitié de Gumball.**

Gumball : Ouais ! j'ai encore gagné !

Darwin : pfff ! Il est nul ce jeu !

Gumball : Oh… aller Darwin ! avoue-le je suis meilleur que toi.

 **Darwin regarda Gumball avec colère.**

Gumball : Ben quoi ?

"Bon aller ! assez joué maintenant aller faire vos devoirs !" **dit Nicole une chatte bleu qui était leur mère.**

"bon ok maman" **disent Gumball et Darwin d'un ton déçus.**

 **pendant ce temps à Minecraftia Notch sentit quelque chose d'étrange.**

Jeb : Notch ! qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

Notch : C'est pas vraie ! c'est pas possible !

Jeb : quoi ? qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas !

Notch : Herobrine est revenue…

Jeb : quoi ?! mais comment est-ce possible ?

Notch : j'en sais rien mais je sens qu'il est devenue vraiment beaucoup plus puissant qu'avant et nous seul ne pouvons rien faire.

Jeb : Alors que va t'on faire ?

Notch : Nous allons demander à Steve et de puissant combattants venus d'autres univers.

Jeb : d'accord

Notch : allons d'abord demandé à Steve

 **Notch et Jeb se téléportent devant la maison de Steve.**

Steve : Halte ! qui va là ? Ho ! c'est vous Notch et Jeb ?

Notch : Oui Steve nous avons besoins de ton aide ainsi que de l'aide de plusieurs puissants combattants car Herobrine est revenus !

Steve : Quoi ?!

Notch : Je sais que tu a de mauvais souvenirs mais tu dois venir avec nous.

Steve : Bon très bien.

 **Pendant ce temps dans une planète d'un autre univers une ville était attaqué par un monstre très dangereux qui faisait beaucoup de dégâts d'un coups un homme chauve avec le regard blasé habillé d'un costume jaune et d'une cape il portait de gants et des bottes rouges.**

"dit t'en a pas marre detout casser le monstre ?" **Dit l'homme sans émotion dans sa voix**

"Comment ose-tu me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis le roi des…." **d'un coup, le monstre fut totalement explosé pour un coup de poing de l'homme.**

"C'est pas vraie ! ça s'est encore terminé en un seul coup de poing !"

"BORDEL DE MERDE"

 **Soudain un cyborg arriva à côtés de l'homme et dit.**

"Maître Saitama ! qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?"

Saitama : C'est juste que j'en ais marre de rencontrer des monstres si faible Genos !

Genos : Hmm… je vois.

Saitama : Bon aller ! rentrons Genos il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.

Genos : D'accord maître

 **Soudain une aura jaune brillante apparut devant eux et montra Notch,Jeb et Steve**

Steve : Notch qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Quels sont ces choses bizarre ?

 **Saitama prit un regard énervé et dit.**

Saitama : Non mais tu t'es pas vue tronche cubique !

Steve : Je te préviens ! Je peut devenir vraiment très dangereux si je le veux !

Notch : Steve,Saitama ! arrêter immédiatement !

Saitama : hé papy ! Comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Notch : quoi ? papy ?!

Saitama : Ben ouais. T'a l'air super vieux.

 **Notch sentit la colère monter en lui mais il se calma rapidement.**

Notch : Je suis Notch dieu de la planète Minecraftia je suis venue vous chercher toi et ton disciple afin de….

Saitama : TU VAS LA BOUCLER ! FAIS MOI JUSTE UN RÉSUMÉ EN 8 MOTS PAPY !

"C'est pas vraie mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui-là !" **pensa notch**

Notch : En résumé nous avons besoin de vous pour vaincre Herobrine.

Saitama : C'est qui ça ?

Notch : Je vous expliquerez plus tard venez avec moi.

Saitama : Ok.

Genos : Maître vous ête sûr ?

Saitama : t'inquiète Genos, si ça ce trouve ce Herobrine sera peut-être un véritable adversaire

Genos : euh d'accord maître !

 **Autre part dans un autre univers il y avait deux hommes, l'un était habillé d'une tenue de combat orange tandis que l'autre en avais une mais bleu et ils étaient entrain de se battre contre un humanoïde grand et mince avec une peau bleu pâle,des cheveux blancs,des yeux violets et des traits plutôt féminin il portait une robe marron,une cuirasse noire et des chaussures à talons hauts noires avec des guêtres blanches.**

"c'en est fini pour aujourd'hui goku et végéta" dit l'homme

goku : oh ! c'est vraiment dommage je m'amusais bien.

végéta : aller kakarott rentrons !

 **Soudain l'aura jaune brillante apparut devant eux montrant Notch,Jeb,Steve,Genos et Saitama**

goku : Mais c'est qui ces gens ?

Notch : Vous êtes bien goku et végéta n'est-ce pas ?

végéta : quoi ?! mais comment connaissez vous nos noms ?

Notch : je suis Notch le dieu de Minecraftia et je sais tout sur tout je sais même que cette ange s'appelle Whis et qu'il est le serviteur et professeur du dieu de la destruction Beerus.

Whis : Hein ? quoi ? mais comment ?

"Whis ! Il se passe quoi là ?"

Saitama : Hein ? qui a dit ça ?

 **Soudain un chat** **anthropomorphe violet avec des yeux jaune d'or et de grandes oreilles pointues apparue.**

Whis : oh bonjour seigneur Beerus.

Beerus : c'est qui ces clowns ?

Saitama : hé ! on est pas des clowns le chaton !

Beerus : Comment ?! qu'est-ce que t'a osé dire misérable TERRIENS !

 **D'un coup Whis se téléporta derrière lui et lui donna un coup sur l'épaule ce qui l'assomma sur le coup.**

Whis : Bon faite ce que vous avez à faire il va se réveiller dans 20 minutes

Notch : d'accord bon goku et végéta, vous devez venir avec nous pour vaincre un monstre extrêmement dangereux nommé Herobrine.

Goku : On va se battre ? youpi !

Notch : Non mais t'a quel âge goku ? 5 ans ?

végéta : C'est exactement ce que je pense !

Notch : Bon assez parlé venez avec nous.

goku et végéta : d'accord

 **pendant ce temps à Elmore Gumball était en train de tchater avec sa petite-amie Penny une fée métamorphe qui autrefois était une cacahuète avec des bois mais c'est fait briser sa coquille par Gumball sans le faire exprès.**

Gumball : hé Penny ça te dirait qu'on aille se promener au parc ?

Penny : Oh oui j'adorerais !

Gumball : Ok alors à tout de suite.

 **Il descendit les escaliers et il s'approcha de la porte**

Gumball : Maman j'ai fini mes devoirs je sors maintenant !

Nicole : Ok mon chérie, mais ne rentre pas trops tard.

Gumball : promis.

 **après 5 minutes de marche Gumball était arrivé au parc où il trouva Penny**

Gumball : hé salut Penny.

Penny : Salut Gumball **dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur le visage**

Penny : Alors que veux tu faire ?

Gumball : j'aimerais….

 **d'un coup l'aura jaune brillante apparaissait derrière eux de peur ils se sont caché derrière un arbre et ont vue les autres.**

Steve : Notch, pourquoi on est ici ?

Notch : Si je ne me trompe pas c'est ici que Herobrine est censé être.

Penny : Hein Herobrine ? Mais qui est Herobrine ? **dit-elle à voix basse**

Gumball : j'en sais rien mais on doit décamper.

 **malheureusement en voulant partir Gumball marcha sur une branche qui attira l'attention de Saitama.**

Saitama : Hein ?

Gumball : Fuyons !

 **Ils voulurent s'enfuirent mais ils furent en 1 seconde rattraper par Saitama et il les montra aux autres.**

Saitama : Hé ! regarder des monstres !

Gumball : pitié ne nous faite pas de mal on a rien fait nous ! **dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux**

Notch : Saitama ! Lâche ces enfant ils ne t'on rien fait !

Saitama : Ok

 **Saitama les lâcha et Gumball et Penny étaient vraiment effrayés**

Penny : qui êtes vous au juste et que voulez vous ?

Notch : Calme toi Penny on ne vous veut aucun mal on veut juste terrasser le dieu qui menace votre univers.

Penny : Mais quel dieu et comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

Notch : ce serait trop long à expliquer.

 **Soudain le ciel devint sombre et un coup de tonnerre frappa le sol faisant apparaître un personnage ayant la même forme que Steve mais avec les yeux blancs.**

Notch : Herobrine. **dit-il avec de la colère**

Herobrine : Tiens,tiens,tiens Notch tu a fondés ton équipe de bras cassé ?

Notch : ces personnes sont de très grand combattant très puissant Herobrine !

Herobrine : oh ! même pour Gumball et Penny ? **Dit-il sarcastiquement**

Notch : Gumball n'a rien en particulier mais Penny peut prendre plusieurs forme différentes !

Herobrine : Tu croyais sérieusement que je ne le savais pas ?! Je sais qui sont toutes ces personnes !

 **D'un coup Saitama fonça sur lui et lui donna un coup de poing tellement fort qu'il a fait traversé à Herobrine un mur.**

Saitama : Encore un combat terminé en un seul coup.

Herobrine : Cependant Saitama je dois l'avouer.

Saitama : hein ?

Herobrine : Pour un mortel tu est vachement fort.

Saitama : Finalement ce combat va peut-être être intéressant. **Dit-il en prenant son regard sérieux.**

 **D'un coup Herobrine se retrouva devant lui et lui donna un coup au ventre tellement puissant qu'il lui a fait cracher du sang et l'a envoyé vers un mur.**

Genos : Maître !

Herobrine : Mais tu reste faible comparée à moi !

Saitama : J'ai ressenti la douleur ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu cette sensation !

 **Saitama fonça avec rage sur Herobrine chargeant son poing mais quand il a voulut le frapper Herobrine à sue arrêter son poing sans difficulté.**

Saitama : Hein ?

 **Et sans qu'il ne le voit venir Herobrine donna à Saitama un énorme coup de poing à la tête lui faisant saigner du nez et lui brisant la mâchoire.**

Genos : c'est pas vraie ! moi qui pensait que personne ne lui arriver à la cheville. **Dit-il choqué**

goku : vite ! Il faut lui donner un Senzu !

 **Goku sortit un sac remplie de haricots senzu qui peuvent guérir n'importe quels blessures. Il cassa le senzu en petit morceaux car Saitama avec sa machoire cassé ne pouvait pas mâ était très amoché et ne pouvait presque plus bouger.**

Goku : Tiens mange.

 **D'un coup Saitama se sentait de nouveau en pleine forme il n'avait plus aucune douleur nulle part tout ses blessures se sont guérie.**

Saitama : woah ! Je me sens de nouveau en pleine forme !

gumball : Hein ?! Mais c'est quoi de ça ?! I peine 2 secondes il était super affaiblie et d'un coup il est guérie !

Notch : C'est grâce aux haricots senzu gumball, ils sont capable de guérir n'importe quel blessures.

Gumball : woah !

Herobrine : ASSEZ !

 **Herobrine fit trembler la Terre et le sol se fissura et Penny tomba mais fut vite rattrapé par Genos.**

Genos : je vais vous mettre à l'abri toi et ton amie

Herobrine : VOUS N'IREZ NULLE PART !

 **Herobrine envoya un gros rayon d'énergie sur Penny et Genos mais Genos esquiva de justesse le coup.**

Herobrine : hmm… pas mal pour un tas de ferraille.

 **d'un coup Notch attaqua Herobrine le faisant voler au ciel il enchaîna ensuite avec un énorme coup sur le dos avant de finir avec un rayon d'énergie qui créa une lumière aveuglante.**

Goku : On dirait le kamehameha !

 **Après que Notch ai fini il y avait beaucoup de fumées mais elle se dissipa montrant Herobrine avec seulement quelques coupures sur le corp.**

Notch : Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai mis tout ce que j'avais dans cette attaque !

Herobrine : je dois le reconnaître ça ma fait mal, mais je suis très loin d'être à 100% de mes capacités.

Notch : Quoi ?

Herobrine : En effet je ne suis qu'à 1% de mes capacités.

Notch : Hein ?!

Saitama : Quoi ?! rien qu'à 1% de sa force il peut me démolir ?!

Genos : Ce monstre dépasse le maître ? Moi qui croyais que c'était impossible

Végéta : Mais il vient d'où celui-là ?

Gumball : J'ai peur !

Herobrine : Aucun adversaire n'est à ma….

 **Soudain Nicole arriva et frappa Herobrine tellement fort qu'elle le fit traverser plusieur murs.**

Saitama : Euh t'es qui toi ?

Nicole : Gumball ! Il se passe quoi là ? Qui sont ces gens ?

Gumball : J'en sais rien maman !

 **Herobrine pov**

"Humm je n'ai pas eu le temps de voir qui c'était en tous cas il est très fort et je dois reconnaître que j'ai un tout petit peu ressentie son coup."

 **Herobrine se relève**

"Bon ! allons le voir"

 **Auteur pov**

 **Herobrine courut à pleine vitesse et arriva face à Nicole.**

Herobrine : Nicole, j'aurais du m'en douter que c'était toi.

Nicole : Dégage d'ici ! monstre stupide !

Herobrine : Pardon ? Que viens tu de dire ?

Nicole : Tu m'a très bien entendue ! Monstre stupide !

Herobrine : espèce de… COMMENT OSE-TU MANQUER DE RESPECT A UN DIEU !

 **Herobrine fit un énorme cris de colère tandis qu'une aura noire était autour de lui et la Terre se mit à trembler.**

Notch : T'aurai pas dû dire ça !

Goku : Aller végéta ! on passe à l'action !

Végéta : D'accord

 **Goku et Végéta se changèrent tout les deux en super saiyan bleu et ils allèrent attaquer Herobrine mais Herobrine arriva à esquiver tout leur coups et finit par les assommer d'un seul coup de poing dans le ventre leur faisant cracher du tombèrent tout les deux à terre inconsient.**

Notch : Herobrine est trop fort ! On ne peut rien faire !

Herobrine : Je vais commencer ma conquête de l'univers en commençant par cette planète ET RIEN N'Y PERSONNES NE POURRA M'ARRÊTER !

"n'en sois pas si sûr !" surgit Beerus en utilisant son akai sur Herobrine mais cela n'a rien fait.

Beerus : Hein ?! comment ?!

Herobrine : Beerus...Beerus...Beerus ne comprend tu pas que je suis invincible ?

 **Goku se réveilla mais était trop amoché pour se relever**

Goku : Seigneur Beerus fait attention. Il est vraiment trop fort.

 **Herobrine frappa Beerus tellement fort qu'il le fit traverser le sol bien profondément.**

Herobrine : Je vais en finir une bonne fois pour toute !

 **Herobrine prépara une attaque mais fut interrompus par Whis qui lui avait arrêter son attaque avec sa canne.**

Herobrine : Mais qui voilà ? C'est notre cher Whis !

Whis : Je ne sais pas qui tu est ! Mais je sens une énorme énergie en toi même plus forte que la mienne.

Goku : Quoi ?!

Végéta : Même pour Whis ce monstre est trop fort pour lui ?!

Beerus : C'est impossible !

Herobrine : tu est venue pour me combattre alors ?

Whis : tu aimerais ça.

 **Ensuite Whis utilisa sa canne pour tous les téléporter loin d'Herobrine.**

Herobrine : hmm… même dans un moment pareil les anges doivent rester neutre c'est vraie ça.

 **Whis avait téléporter les autres dans une forêt très éloigné d'Herobrine.**

Beerus : Whis, où somme nous ?

Whis : Loin de lui en tout cas.

Saitama : Il est vraiment balèze ce type ! Moi qui cherche depuis longtemps un adversaire hé ben je suis servie mais il est un peu trop fort ce Herobrine.

Gumball : C'est pas vraie ! Dire que moi je voulais juste passer du temps avec ma petite-amie j'ai déjà vécu d'énorme galère mais j'ai jamais eu de galère avec tout un tas de dieux !

Notch : Nous ne sommes pas tous des dieux Gumball. Par exemple Steve n'en ai pas un et Saitama non plus.

Gumball : Je m'en fiche de qui est qui !

Nicole : Gumball, calme toi enfin.

Gumball : Comment veut-tu que je me calme ? Il y a un dieu maléfique qui nous traquent !

Nicole : C'est vraie que c'est pas la meilleur des situation mais s'il te plait calme toi.

Gumball :(soupir) d'accord maman c'est juste que j'ai peur pour les autres.

Nicole : Oui moi aussi chérie

Beerus : Bon vous avez finis votre conversation ennuyeuse ?

Nicole : La ferme ! Stupide chat violet ! Je suis entrain de parler avec mon fils alors ne t'en mêle pas !

Beerus : pardon ? J'ai bien entendue elle m'a traiter de stupide chat violet ?

Végéta : Heu non ne vous inquiétez pas seigneur Beerus elle ne penser pas ce qu'elle a dit ! **dit-il paniqué**

 **Végéta s'approcha de Nicole et chuchota.**

Végéta : Espèce d'imbécile ! Ne comprend tu pas que c'est Beerus le dieu de la destruction ? Il est hyper dangereux ! Et il peut te tuer s'il le veut !

Goku : Je suis d'accord avec lui.

Genos : Maître !

Saitama : Hein ?

Genos : Ces deux coups que vous avez reçu à quelle point vous les avez senti ?

Saitama : Hé ben je l'ai ai vraiment hyper bien ressentie t'a vue j'ai même craché du sang et ma mâchoire s'est brisée.

Genos : Humm… c'est étrange un ennemie qui arrive à vous faire très mal c'est nouveau ça.

Saitama : Ha ouais ! Carrément !

Steve : Alors Notch ? que doit on faire ?

Notch : Je ne sais pas, je savais que Herobrine était devenue beaucoup plus fort qu'avant mais pas à ce point là ! On est totalement impuissant face à lui.

Jeb : Ne dis pas ça Notch ! Il y a toujours de l'espoir quelque part.

Notch : j'espère que tu a raison Jeb.

Whis : Humm… voyons ce qui ce passe.

 **Whis fit apparaître avec son bâton un écran montrant la ville d'Elmore dans un énorme désastre il y avait des monstres cubiques partout des zombies,squelettes,cochons zombies,enderman même aussi des version modifié de zombies,squelettes et endermans qui était plus grosse et plus fortes ces créatures était appelé des mutants et dans l'écran ils pouvait voir aussi une famille constitué d'un gros lapin rose avec un poisson rouge avec des jambes et une petite lapine rose qui était tout ligoté face à leur maison.**

Nicole : Ho non c'est pas vraie ! DARWIN,RICHARD,ANAIS ! Je doit aller les sauver !

Notch : NON ! N'y va pas ! C'est trop dangereux !

Nicole : Laisse moi passer toi ! Rien n'y personne ne m'empêchera d'aller sauver ma famille !

Notch : Je suis désoler mais je ne te laisserais pas mettre ta vie en danger.

Nicole : Alors dans ce cas je n'ai pas le choix je vais devoir t'affronter !

 **Nicole voulut l'attaquer mais en même une seconde Notch la frappa assez fort juste pour la rendre inconsciente.**

Gumball : Maman !

Goku : woah ! Mais comment il la fait aussi vite ?

Notch : Ne t'inquiète pas Gumball, t'a mère va bientôt se réveiller.

Gumball : Mais si vous avez frappé trop fort et qu'elle ne se réveille pas ?

Notch : Je suis tout à fait capable de contrôler ma force tu n'a pas à t'en faire.

Gumball : Bon d'accord.

Penny : Gumball, j'ai tellement peur et si jamais ils faisaient du mal à ma famille ou même pire s'ils les tueraient je ne le supporteraient pas ! **Dit-elle tandis que les larmes coulaient de ses yeux.**

Gumball : Penny, je suis sur qu'ils iront bien crois moi et si jamais quelqu'un à l'audace de vouloir t'attaquer je te protègerai.

Penny : Merci Gumball.

 **Penny étreignait fort Gumball tandis qu'il fit de même.**

 **Notch regardant toujours l'écran et remarqua quelque chose**

Notch : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

 **Il regarda de plus près et remarqua un homme totalement habillé en blanc il avait les main et le visage noir il avait les yeux rouges et il semblait être le chef de l'armé qu'ils voyaient.**

Notch : C'est pas vraie ! Lui aussi est revenue !

Whis : De qui parlez vous ?

Notch : de l'entité 303

Jeb : Quoi ?! Lui ?

Notch : Oui j'en ai bien peur mais ne t'en fait l'entité 303 a beau avoir de grand pouvoirs Steve est quand même plus fort que lui.

Jeb : Oui je sais que Steve a pus le vaincre auparavant mais il a peut-être monter en puissance lui aussi

Notch : Oui je sais mais Steve est quand même extrêmement fort il est même capable de détruire Minecraftia mais bien sûr il ne le fera jamais.

Goku : Attendez Vous dites qu'il est capable de détruire une planète ?

Notch : Oui

Goku : Mais il est incroyablement fort ! Où a tu eu ce genre d'entraînement Steve ?

Steve : J'ai pas subi d'entraînement j'étais crée comme ça.

Goku : Tu veut dire que tu est née avec cette force sans rien faire ?

Steve : à vraie dire pour ma maitrise des arts martiaux ça j'ai du l'apprendre moi même

Saitama : Hé ! Toi ici tu pourrais être un bonne adversaire ça te dirait un combat ?

Steve : Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? De toute façon je ne me bat que quand c'est nécessaire.

Saitama : Oh dommage.

Whis : écouter ! Le monstre est entrain de dire quelque chose.

Herobrine : Habitants d'Elmore ! Je suis Herobrine le plus puissant dieu tout univers confondus ! Je vais tous vous réduire à l'esclavage hommes,femmes,enfants et vieilles personnes et pour ce qui est des bébé et des bambin ils seront repris de force de leurs familles et seront envoyé dans un endroit où nous les éduquerons pour soit en faire des esclaves où des soldats !

Nicole : L'espèce de monstre !

Goku : Quel ordure !

Steve : Ce monstre n'a vraiment aucun coeur !

Saitama : Oh !

Genos : Qui a t-il maître ?

 **Les autres regardèrent Saitama tandis qu'il resta silencieux et il finit par dire.**

Saitama : Je crois que j'ai oublié d'éteindre le gaz chez moi.

 **Les autres eurent tous une têtes choqué.**

Végéta : NON MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUX LA ?! COMMENT PEUT-TU PARLER DE çA ALORS QU'ON EST EN DANGER ?!

Notch : Je commence à me demander si je devais vraiment te prendre tu est certes extrêmement fort mais ton intelligence est très basse.

 **Saitama commença à s'énerver mais fut calmé par Genos.**

Génos : Maître je vous en prie calmez-vous

Gumball : et toi ! Comment peut-tu être le disciple de cet espèce d'imbécile de crâne-d'oeuf pourrie !

 **D'un coup Genos le plaqua contre un arbre tenant son coup et dit.**

Génos : personne n'insulte mon maître de cette façon sinon je l'éclate ! **Dit-il avec un air très menaçant.**

Saitama : ça c'est envoyé !

Notch : Genos !

Penny : Gumball !

Goku : Mais il est devenue fou !

Végéta : Arrêter le enfin !

 **Steve l'attrapa et l'envoya violemment sur un arbre le brisant.**

Saitama : la vache ! Genos ?!

Steve : Voila ! ça le calmera !

 **Gumball était par terre entrain de rapidement respirer tandis que Penny se précipita inquiète vers lui**

Penny : Gumball ! Gumball !

Gumball : Il "tousse"a faillit me tuer"tousse" tellement il m'a serré fort le cou !

Penny : ça va je suis là **dit-elle en l'étreignant.**

Genos : Bon sang ! Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

Penny : Espèce de… vous avez failli tuer Gumball !

 **Elle prit une forme de méduse et voulut l'attaquer mais Genos était trop fort et la rapidement mise à terre.**

Genos : J'aurais dû m'en douter un monstre !

Saitama : Genos ! ça suffit ! C'est qu'une enfant !

Genos : Heu... bien maître.

Steve : arrêter ! Se battre entre nous n'arrangera en rien les choses !

Beerus : Je suis d'accord avec tête de cube.

Steve : Hé ! J'ai un nom et c'est Steve !

Beerus : J'en ai rien à faire de ton nom !

Nicole : Oh ma tête qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Végéta : C'est pourtant simple ! Notch t'a assommé.

Nicole : Moi je voulais juste sauver ma famille.

Végéta : Ne me fais pas rire tu te ferais attraper tout de suite ! Ha ! Et le cyborg à voulue tuer ton fils.

Nicole : QUOI ?!

Genos : Il a violemment insulté mon maître !

Nicole : J'en ai rien a faire de ton stupide maître ! Je vais te tuer !

 **Nicole se jeta rapidement sur Genos mais il lui donna un gros coup de poing au visage et s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus**

Genos : Incinération.

Saitama : Genos ! J'ai dit assez !

 **Soudain des endermans apparaissent avec un grand qui portait une couronne et qui dit.**

Je suis le roi des ender….

 **D'un coup sa tête fut éclaté par un coup de poing de Saitama.**

Saitama : On peut plus se disputer tranquille ici !

Steve : Des enderman !

Goku : hihi je sent qu'on va s'amuser !

Végéta :"soupir"

 **étant donnée que les enderman se téléporter les autres eurent beaucoup de mal à les toucher sauf pour Steve,Saitama,Beerus et Whis qui eut étaient assez rapide pour les attaquer avant qu'ils ne se téléportent**

Goku : Hé mais comment vous faite Steve et Saitama ? Pour Beerus et Whis je comprend mais vous non

Steve : Je suis comme ça.

.

Saitama : Grâce à mon entraînement.

Goku : Woah ! Quel genre d'entraînement à tu eu ?

Saitama : J'ai fait 100 pompes,100 abdos,100 squats et 10km de course tout les jours pendant 3 ans.

Tout le monde : C'est tout ?!

Saitama : Ben oui.

Nicole : Mais comment un entraînement aussi simple peut faire une chose pareil ? Moi je me suis entraîné plus durement mais j'ai pas une puissance aussi colossale !

Genos : Je vous rassure moi-même je n'y crois pas.

 **Ils finissent finalement par vaincre les enderman mais certains d'entre eux avait quelque bleu mais rien d'alarment.**

Saitama : C'était trop facile

Goku : Parle pour toi à cause de leur pouvoir de téléportation ultra rapide ils m'ont fait vraiment mal un peu plus et il aurait fallu que je me change en super saiyan

Saitama : Super quoi ?

Goku : Super saiyan !

Saitama : Ben je connais pas ce truc.

Whis : Bon ça suffit il fait maintenant nuit dormons.

Goku : Bonne idée"baille" tout ça ma fatigué !

Beerus : Une minute, comment ils nous ont trouvés ces endermachins ?

Notch : Herobrine est capable de sentir l'énergie de n'importe qui dans tous les univers.

Beerus : Woah impressionnant ! Mais alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas lui-même ?

Notch : Herobrine à mieux à faire que d'aller chercher de faibles personnes il aurait dit.

Beerus : Des faibles ?!

Notch : Désoler de dire ça mais par rapport à lui vous êtes faible sans vouloir vous offenser.

Whis : éffectivement.

Beerus : Whis ! Mêle-toi de t'es affaires !

Saitama : Bon aller je suis crevé moi. **Dit-il en s'endormant d'un coup.**

Beerus : Mais quelle manque de politesse !

Genos : Si vous voulez mon avis je vous déconseille de le réveiller car il a beau ressembler à un humain lambda il est extrêmement puissant.

Beerus : Oui Je sais tu ne m'apprend rien ! Mais est-tu entrain d'insinuer qu'il est plus fort que moi ?

Genos : Je n'en sais rien je ne vous connais pas et je ne sais pas à quel point mon maître est fort mais en tout cas il est très très fort et si jamais il est plus fort que vous il ne faudra pas le provoquer.

Beerus : Je doute qu'il soit plus fort que moi mais je ne vais rien faire au cas où c'est le contraire.

Genos : Nous devons nous reposer cette journée était vraiment rude.

Tout le monde : D'accord

 **Genos alla s'asseoir sur un arbre près de Saitama et s'endormit même chose pour les autres sauf Steve.**

Steve : je vais monter là garde au cas où.

Notch : D'accord mais fait attention.

 **les autres étaient endormies mais Gumball remarqua que Penny était en train de geler alors Gumball décida de la prendre dans ses bras pour là réchauffer**

Penny : merci Gumball

Gumball : derien tout le plaisir est pour moi

Penny : hmm... t'a fourrure est si douce et chaude

Gumball : Je suis heureux que ça te plaise

 **Penny se sentait vraiment bien auprés son petit-amie et elle s'apprêtait à s'endormir.**

Gumball : Penny

Penny : Oui ?

Gumball : Tu sais vus ce qui ce passe en ce moment si jamais tu a un problème je serais là pour te protéger le te le garantis je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

Penny : Je te remercie sincèrement Gumball

 **Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et s'endormirent s'étreignent l'un à l'autre mais pendant qu'ils se parlaient entre eux goku et végéta les avaient écoutés et observé.**

Végéta : Pfff lui là protéger de tout ça ? même Krilin à plus de chance de s'en sortir que lui et en plus leurs amours me rend malade.

Goku : Oh aller végéta ! Ne me dit pas que tu n'a jamais pris Bulma dans t'es bras.

Végéta : Et c'est quelqu'un qui n'a jamais embrassé sa femme qui me dit ça ?

Goku : Mais je ne comprend toujours pas le rapport

Végéta : Oh et puis zut ! T'a cas aller t'acheter un cerveau.

Goku : Oh ben ça.

 **Goku et végéta s'endormirent et pendant la nuit rien de spécial ne se passait mais Steve continua de monter la garde étant donné qu'il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et qu'il était l'un des plus fort du groupe**

Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre est terminé et venez pas vous plaindre en disant "Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! D'où Saitama se fait défoncer par Herobrine ? Il est capable de tuer tout ces ennemies en un seul coup !" déjà dans cette histoire on oublie cette règle de tout tuer en un seul coup et dans cette histoire Herobrine est devenue bien plus puissant qu'avant après son retour et en plus ceci n'est qu'une fanfic donc chut. Bref à part ça j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire et le deuxième chapitre arriveras bientôt

bye bye.


End file.
